Hello, Other Naruto
by CookieDemon212
Summary: Menma somehow ends up in Naruto's world and bumps into Hinata. Really short confrontation.


Hey everyone! Sorry I kind of disappeared. I will start working on my other story "Crash, I see Angels and Demons!" when I get a chance. To be brutally honest, I am going to rewrite some of the chapters before I continue it. But I will continue it! So no worries.

Anyways, I wrote a mini NaruHina oneshot as a please forgive me everyone fic.

Basically, I've been dying for somebody to write a Menma meeting shy Hinata fic but have yet to come across one. So I decided What the heck! I'll write one and add in a jealous Naruto into the mix. I'm not the best writer in the world but I try. (P.s.- Menma kind of curses. It's nothing major since I don't like cursing myself but his character comes across to me as if he'd have a potty mouth.)

Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Naruto Universe. I'm simply a broke college student who writes in her free time.

His head hurt like nobody else's business. It pounded away, making him damn anything and everything under his breath.

"What the fuck happened?!" he growled out with frustration as he sat up and rubbed his forehead. He examined his surroundings through squinted eyes. It was dark and trees were the only thing he could see. He had somehow ended up in a forest in god knows where.

"Fox," he demanded.

**Don't know. Last thing I saw was you sleeping in your room**, replied the Fox in his head.

He frowned as he stood up and ran his hand through his black hair. Well, shit. This was the exact opposite of what he needed right now. Not only couldn't he remember how he got here, much less in such a vulnerable _pathetic_ state_,_ but this damn good-for-nothing Fox was being useless more than ever. He did not need this crap right now. Not when he was going to take his Jonin Exam in the morning. Plus, this throbbing headache wasn't making anything any better.

Splashing noises silently echoed through the woods.

Menma faced the direction of the noise and tensed up. Guess he wasn't alone as he'd originally thought. Whoever this unfortunate fool turned out to be was in for a very long interrogation. He was going to get to the bottom of this with or without their compliance.

He stealthily made his way toward the source of the noise with his chakra signature hidden and used the trees as camouflage. Once he reached the lake, he was momentarily stunned by his find.

Before him was a woman dancing on the water. Water followed her fingertips and spinning around her like a sphere. Droplets surrounded her, looking like little diamonds as they reflected the moon's light. Her long hair swished from side to side around her bare form and_ what_ a curvy form it was. Interrogating her for his much needed answers didn't seem like such a pain anymore. She did one more spin that let the light expose her face, showing Hinata.

_Hinata?! _What the _hell_ is she doing _here_? She's supposed to be away for a month long mission.

As the shock rapidly faded away, anger took it's place. Of _course _Hinata has something to do with this mess. She's _always_ has something to do with his messes. She caused of most of his troubles in an attempt to show him whose 'boss' in this relationship. Freaking 'Nata.

Now that he knew who he was up against, he made a quick scan of the area, making sure no one else was around before making himself known. He casually walked out of the trees with his hands in his pockets.

"Eep!" She squeaked when she saw him. She quickly covered herself and dropped into the water. Now, her head was the only thing a float.

Pushing this weird reaction aside, he continued advancing towards her as he walked on the water, letting her see that he was clearly _not_ a happy man as he glared at her with his killer intent. Hinata moved back with shock painted over her eyes.

"K-keep back," she stuttered.

He paused as he looked at her with one raised eye brow. "Keep back?" he asked as amusement slightly leaked out from his angered tone. Well this was weird.

"I-I'm not dressed appropriately."

He sneered at the word 'appropriately.' Hinata _did _anything but appropriate. She must be playing some type of game. "It's not like I haven't seen everything you have to offer already, Nata."

She gasped as her eyes widened.

Again ignoring her weird reaction, all amusement wiped out of his expression, leaving him completely angered. He was done with games. "Now cut the crap and tell me what you did?"

"W-what?" she stutter out. This horrified expression didn't look good on her. It made her look... strange and unnatural.

He walked towards her again. Hinata retreated backwards till a rock behind her kept her in place. He then leaned down his face inches away from hers.

"I _said_ what mess did you cause this time?" he repeated in an icy tone. He did not like to repeat himself.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." She looks away from him while biting her anxiously biting her lip.

He grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. "Do I look stupid to you? I woke up in the middle of the forest with _you_ being the only one around. Why. Did. _You. D_rag. _Me_. Out. Here?"

"I-I promise, I-I-I don't-"

He leaned his mouth to her ear as she tensed up. "Look, Nata, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. It's you're choice."

Her breathing was coming out in shaky breathes. "P-Please, back away. I-I'll hurt y-you if you don't." Strangely, her threat sounded more like a plea.

He smirked. Oh how, he'd like to see her try.

"How about you make me," he arrogantly challenged as he tensed for the upcoming battle.

Surprisingly, she didn't respond or attack. Menma goes through a list of possibilities of why in his head. If she is not be looking for a fight today it must mean she wants a _different_ kind of action; one he's more than willing to do.

"Fine," he said as he began to nibble her neck. "I'll squirm it out of you."

He suddenly felt himself painfully impacted to the far side of the lake. He groaned as he clutched his stomach as he rolled over his side. When he glared back at her direction, he saw her ran off to the woods while carrying her clothes. She was going to regret that, _dearly_.

"Fox" he growled.

**Already on it** he responded.

His injuries quickly healed as he stood up and took off after the Hyuuga with amazing speed. What nerve she had. He didn't like to admit it but that's one of the reasons he was attracted to her. Her 'I don't give a flying crap about anything' attitude and her overblown confidence. But as much as he wants to attack her now, he couldn't help but notice a difference in Hinata. She wasn't acting like her usual cocky loud self. Something was up.

He appeared in front of her in a flash, noticing she managed to put on was her oversized zipped up sweater. He was slightly disappointed but he had more pressing matters to get to.

"You should know better than to try to out run a Namikaze," he told her in a cold gaze. He wanted her to stop whatever game she was playing.

She took off into another direction which lead to him appearing in front of her again.

"Don't like to repeat myself, Nata." He was leaning on a tree, looking complete relaxed with his arms crossed. His eyes though had a hard cold calculative look.

Hinata took a couple steps backwards with slight fear showing in her eyes; fear that is a rarity to see on her. She stood there for a second, seeming as if she were thinking through her options before finally dropping into her Hyuuga stance.

"Leave me alone," she demands with a hardened voice and determined gaze.

Now, _this_ is the Hyuuga he knew. A grin finally appeared in his face. "You really think I'd let you go? After that little stunt you pulled earlier?" He was referring to that hit in his stomach.

"Back away," she says firmly. He liked this demanding side of her. It's simply adorable she'd think he'd actually obey.

"Make me." His grin turned into a sneer.

Hinata turned on her byakugan before she gasped and slackened her stance. He doesn't quiet understand this reaction. He quietly sensed if there was anyone else around, but it was just them. "Standing there and gawking at me isn't going to do anything, Nata," he said through narrowed eyes as he waited for her to make the first move. What was she planning?

"Y-you're chakara. It's-"

"Yeah, yeah," Menma cut in in a rude tone. "It's red. We've already been through this before."

She looks at him unsurely. "N-Naruto?" she murmured.

"The name's _Menma_," his voice sharply turned as cold as ice. She knew how much he hated that name after he lost to that punk and now she was taunting him by calling him _that_. Freaking Nata. It's always the same old freaking mind games with her. "Don't compare me to that Blonde idiot."

"But-"

"Fight me or I'll beat you down."

Her worry, fear, and indecisiveness left as determination returned. She fixed her stance and ran to him. Every attempted hit and kick, he blocked and dodged. Every swing and jab, he ducked and swerved. He evaded everything she threw at him. When she did manage to hit him, he moved around as if she'd done nothing to him. Her attacks were having no effect on him. Her frustration was slowly leaking out making her do more desperate and sloppy hits.

"C'mon don't tell me that's all you got?" Menma coldly taunted her as he punched her _hard _in stomach in one of her openings. If it were another day, he would've played more nice, but after that Naruto comment he wasn't in the mood. He was going to make sure she learned her lesson to never call him that again.

She got up from the blow and they went at it again. He dodged all of her attacks before he punched her in the gut again. This cycle simply continued.

Every opening he had, he'd hit her in the exact same spot again and again. He'd making sure her stomach was going to hurt her for at least a week long. That'd teach her. But there was something about her fighting style... He didn't understand why she was fighting... so differently from the fights before. She was giving him far too many openings and seemed as if she was trying to read his fighting style, which was weird since she already _knew _his fighting style.

"C'mon Nata, I'm waiting."

"Stop calling me that" she breathed out as she attempted to regain her composure from his last hit.

He looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "Calling you what?"

"My name's Hinata" She declared as she ran at him again. But this time, her hands were filled with blue chakra. "**Twin Lion Fists**!"

He made sure to keep a good distance away from those arms. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold this attack too long, he'd just had to wait her out.

Once her blue chakra flickered out, he got both her arms and threw her back on the floor and put his weight over hers as his legs pinned hers. "I won," he said as she gasped for air. "Now, _Hinata_ princess, tell me what happened."

"Let me go!" Hinata was doing her best to wiggle out or his grip.

"Not till you tell me. I beat you fair and square now spill." He glared into tired defeated looking pale eyes. Her Byakugan disappeared the moment her **Twin Lion Fist** did.

"Please let me go" she said more gently as tears began to build in her corner of her eyes.

He couldn't ignore the signs any longer. This couldn't be the Hinata he's knew. She would never stutter. She would never run away from a fight. She would never _cry_. Something was very wrong here and he didn't like it one bit.

Before he could think about it any further, someone yanked him backwards as he hit a tree.

"What in _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" growled out a voice. He looked up only to be very surprised and even more confused.

Menma's was pinned against the tree by none other than Naruto _freaking_ Uzumaki. The blond held his hand around Menma's throat while the other was digging a kunai onto his side. Just Bloody Fuckintastic. His luck just kept getting better and better.

_"Menma_?!" the idiot blond responded in a angered incredulous tone. Anger though was the most prominent emotion in his face. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. His voice hard as steel.

"Shouldn't _I _be asking you that? You _are _in my world after all," the black hair male said as he sneered. He hated this blond idiot so much after he lost to him in the fight. Naruto having him cornered wasn't making his feelings toward him any better either.

"I'm not in your world," Naruto spat out. His hold on around his neck slightly tightened and the kunai jabbed in a little more. "What were you doing to Hinata?"

Menma's sneer turned into a dark smirk. "What can I say, she likes it rough."

Naruto's eyes flashed red to blue as he punched him a good distance away. Guess he was really reeling the blond up. Menma stood up as he rubbed his chin and spat out some blood. Well, that hurt like a bitch but it had to be done. He knew the only way to get out of that idiot's hold was to anger him enough to punch him. This gave him the much needed space between Naruto and himself. He was _not_ going to lose to him again.

"Imma beat you to a pulp for saying that!" the angered blond yelled.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata worriedly called to him.

Naruto faced at her worriedly but kept his eyes on him and his body tense, ready for battle. "Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata nodded and had her 'getting into business' expression. "Y-yes. B-but you should know that that that man has the same tremendous amount of chakara coils like y-yours," she quickly informed. "He incredibly fast, that can probably rival Lee's speed. He-"

Menma barked out a laugh. Both Hinata and Naruto tensed. "You've got to be kidding me. Anyone is faster than that pathetic excuse of a ninja."

Hinata looked at Naruto. "He acts strangely," Hinata whispered, hoping not to be hear by Menma. But Menma could hear her as clear as day. "He seems to think he knows me... but I've never seen him before."

"That's because he thinks he sort of knows you," the Blond idiot explained.

Hinata looked somewhat alarmed. "W-what do you mean."

Naruto kept his eyes to Menma and glared. "He's from another dimension."

"A-another dimension?" She squeaked.

He nodded as his glare hardened. "It happened in one of my earlier fights with Obito. He sent me and Sakura-chan into another world; _his_ world. Everything was the same but different. All of you were there and still ninjas... but everyone acted the opposite from themselves. Neji was a perv, Lee was always mopping around, and you were mean and obsessive."

"So you're telling me Neji's _not_ a perv? Lee's _not_ some sad depressed idiot? and Nata's _not _mean?" Menma mussed out loud. To think about it, it sort of made sense, him being in another world. Well, shit. How'd he end up _here_?! How was he going to go back?

"Yeah." Naruto's fist clenched and unclenched. "Look, I don't know how you got here and I could care less about why. The only thing I _do_ know is that I'm kicking your butt back to your world."

"I'd like to see you try. I don't know how I got here but I'm not going to waste a chance to pummel you as pay back."

"You don't know how you got here?" Hinata hesitantly asked as Naruto shouted, "Bring it on!"

Menma threw a devilish grin at her. "That's right princess Hinata. At first, I thought you were that crazed Nata throwing some sort of dominance prank. One moment I was sleeping in a room, the next I woke up in the middle of the woods with you dancing naked. I had no idea what to think so I attacked," He explained as he gave Hinata a wink. "Luckily, you're just as hot as the other you."

Both of them turned bright red for different reasons. Hinata was embarrassed while Naruto was furious.

"What do you mean nak-," Naruto stopped talking as he finally noticed Hinata's appearance and lack of clothing. His eyes turned into wide as saucers as he stared at her. Hinata began to fidget and blush from his attention.

Naruto snapped back to reality as he glared at Menma. "You PREVERT!" He launched himself at him.

Welp, that's it you guys. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I doubt I'll continue it but I might if inspiration hits me.


End file.
